Some chemical reactions require a pre-treatment for temperature adjustment in an early stage. When the raw materials start to react, heat can be generated, or heat needs to be supplied. Typical chemical reactions are implemented in a reactor in a batch manner. At the beginning of the reaction, the temperature of reaction materials needs to be adjusted, that is, the materials need to be heated or cooled down to meet the reaction conditions. After the reaction is started, it is necessary to continuously lower the temperature for an exothermic reaction, and continuously increase the temperature for an endothermic reaction, so that the materials in the reactor can maintain an optimal reaction temperature. The temperature adjustment process requires energy. When the temperature of the reaction has to be lowered, cooling water or other coolants may have to be used, and the cooling process will cause waste and loss of heat generated by the reaction process, which is not in line with the energy conservation and environmental protection expectation of modern society.
Moreover, ordinary reactors are used for batch production, that is, only when a batch of raw materials are reacted, the next batch of raw materials can be fed for reaction, resulting in a slow reaction rate and a low production efficiency. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved chemical reactor to overcome the problems such as ineffective use of heats released by the chemical reaction and low production efficiency stated above.